My Winter Girl
by hijackeddandelion
Summary: The Queen held her close to her heart and kept her there. She wasn't sure how long it had been since Elsa had last allowed her to touch her but she was going to cherish this moment with everything.


Although in the movie we only see the King doing most of the comforting for Elsa, I liked the idea that the Queen comforted her daughter as well but in her own ways. Thus, came the idea for this one-shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Frozen or Disney. All rights go to the respective company and its affiliates.

* * *

The King walked out of his daughter's bedroom closing the door slowly behind him. He stood there for several moments letting out a sigh and rubbing his temples. When he finally opened his eyes he was surprised to see his wife standing in front of him with a sad smile on her face.

"What's the matter dear?"

"Oh my Queen," he said walking towards her, "I just don't know what more I can do for Elsa. It seems that as she gets older, her fear and her powers grow stronger. I can't seem to think of anything else to tell her that will calm her down. I feel like such a failure as her father. A father is never supposed to run out of encouraging and comforting words to tell his children and yet here I stand.", the King said dropping his head.

His wife gently cupped his cheek with her hand, lifting his face so that he could look at her. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze. Their faces mirrored the same worries and emotions they held for their eldest daughter.

Fear for her future and the possibility of her given prophecy coming true.

Sadness from their own failure as parents for not being able to do more to help her.

Exhaustion from ruling a kingdom and raising two daughters in two completely different environments.

But mostly love. A love for their daughter that was so strong it was the reason they would never give up on her. It was the reason they would never let her push them away like she always tried to. It was the reason, every day, they would go through the same pattern of routine with her, because to them, it was worth it.

"You're just tired. We both are. Go to bed, I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm her mother. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." the King said before kissing his Queen's cheek and retiring to their quarters.

She watched as her husband disappeared down the hall then turned and faced her daughter's bedroom door. She stood there for several minutes before knocking, just taking the time to think to herself. She had always felt guilty for having Elsa and Anna locked away from the rest of the world. After the decision was made to do so, she knew it was a bad idea but couldn't think of an ulterior. Then, as Elsa's powers grew stronger, her husband came up with the idea for Elsa to wear gloves and to keep her feelings to herself to prevent any sudden frozen outbursts. The Queen went along with the idea but she really didn't like having to tell her daughter not to feel anything. A mother is always supposed to tell her child to express herself, just like Anna does, but for Elsa she just couldn't have that simple luxury.

The Queen shook her thoughts away and softly knocked on the door.

"Go away, Anna." came a quiet voice on the other side.

The Queen laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Guess again.", she said opening the door.

"Mama!", Elsa exclaimed jumping off her bed and running to her mother. She opened her arms to embrace her but recoiled when the thought of Anna flashed through her thoughts.

The Queen noticed this and felt a crack ripple through her heart. A child should never be afraid of their parents. Not that Elsa was afraid of _them_ but she was afraid to _touch _them, in fear that she would accidentally freeze their hearts. But the Queen knew her daughter better than she knew herself and she knew that Elsa would never let that happen. Despite many efforts of convincing her otherwise, it was Elsa's own thoughts and fears that would ultimately betray her and cause her to isolate herself from them.

"Come here darling.", she said opening up her arms to her child.

Elsa just stared back, a battle raging in her mind. How much she had missed the warm embrace of her mother's arms around her, and yet, the one time she lets her guard down could be the last time she ever sees her mother again. She'd rather never hug her mother again as long as she still got to see her gentle and soft smile everyday. It sounded harsh, but it was a sacrifice Elsa was willing to make.

"I'm sorry Mama. I just can't."

"Of course you can. I know you can." She pushed gently.

"How? How do you know?"

"Because I am your mother," the Queen said with a playful smile, "and I know best."

Elsa stared at her small, glove-covered hands before replying, "But what if I freeze your heart?"

"You won't, because you don't want to. Remember Elsa, you control your powers they do not control you. You were born with _them_, they were not born with _you_."

The Queen opened up her arms once again and waited patiently for Elsa's decision. She too had missed the feeling of her daughter pressed safely against her but she respected her daughter's wishes, no matter how much it hurt the both of them.

She waited for several minutes when, to her surprise, Elsa turned toward her and slowly began to out-stretch her arms. The Queen gently gripped her daughter's wrists and slowly began to remove her gloves.

"Mama, what are you doing!?", Elsa cried.

"You don't need these.", she replied simply, and with that she pulled her daughter into a warm and loving embrace. The Queen held her close to her heart and kept her there. She wasn't sure how long it had been since Elsa had last allowed her to touch her but she was going to cherish this moment with everything. To her delight she felt Elsa's arms tighten around her waist so naturally she pulled her closer as well. They stood there for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, when Elsa finally spoke up.

"Mama, could you sing me my lullaby? Please?"

The Queen could feel her heart grow warm at her daughter's request. Sometimes, it was easy to forget just how young Elsa really was due to her mature attitude but, in the end, she was still just a scared little child.

The Queen led her daughter to her bed. As Elsa climbed into bed the Queen pulled the quilt over her and tucked it around her like a cocoon. She brushed the bangs out of her face and stared down at her daughter who was the spitting image of her. A smile came across the Queen's face only to be mirrored by Elsa's smile.

She sat in the bed as Elsa placed her head in her lap. She gently stroked her daughter's silky blonde hair and began to sing her her lullaby.

_Lay down you head, my little girl_

_Close your eyes, my winter girl_

_Leave you worries behind _

_And let sweet dreams ease your mind _

_You are wise beyond your years_

_Don't be controlled by your fears_

_Do not be afraid, my little girl _

_There's nothing to fear, my winter girl_

_I know you fear the cold _

_By the things you've been told _

_But believe me when I say _

_Tomorrow brings a better day _

_You are strong, my little girl_

_You are brave, my winter girl _

_There is no challenge that you can't face _

_And safe you will always be in my embrace _

_I will always be with you in your heart _

_Even when we are far apart _

_I love you, my little girl _

_You will always be _my _winter girl _

When she finished she glanced down to find Elsa already asleep with a small smile on her face. The Queen slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake her. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and was about to leave, but not before whispering in Elsa's ears,

"Don't conceal it, my little girl. Just feel it, my winter girl."

And with that she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her, as tiny snowflakes gently fell around Elsa.


End file.
